Beloved Yeodongsaeng CHAPTER 1
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Masalalu Taeyeon dan Luhan


Beloved Yeodongsaeng [Luhan Saeng]

FF JUNGNA - JUNGKOOK & YOONA

 _ **YoonA - Xi Lu Na**_

 _ **Jungkook - Jeon Jung Kook**_

 _ **J-Hope - Jung Seok Bin**_

 _ **Tiffany - Hwang Mi Young**_

 _ **OTHERS FROM FF I WANT TO BE A SEME [HUNHAN COUPLE] BY Bubble Hunhan**_

 _ **notes/korean-fan-fictions-yaoi-only/i-want-to-be-a-seme-hunhan-ff-member/450552081684657/**_

 _ **FF AFTER THAT :V *Aku emang suka bikin after ff wkwkwk***_

 _ **Author : Yoon Young Li**_

 _ **FF AFTER : I Want To Be A Seme HUNHAN COUPLE**_

 _ **Note :**_

 **Seperti biasanyaa ini ff afteran dari ff I want to be a seme. Ceritanya disini SNSD baru mau dibentuk dengan konsep cewek cewek sexy tapi member SNSD gak nyampe 9 cuma ada 5 kea red velvet *mau lu apa si thor :v* terus ada BTS yang ceritanya BB asuhan SM Entertaiment, trus mereka tinggal di dormnya EXO - K soalnya salah satu membernya adalah YoonA adek kesayangan Luhan. SNSD membernya itu adalah :**

 **\- YoonA berpasangan dengan Jungkook / Adeknya Luhan, peran utama/ Xi Lu Na**

 **\- Tiffany berpasangan dengan Suga / Sahabatnya Luna, peran pendukung deket ama Tao/ Hwang Mi Young**

 **\- Taeyeon berpasangan dengan Jimin / Leader SNSD, peran pendukung deket ama Baekki/ Kim Tae Yeon**

 **\- Yuri berpasangan dengan Jin / Member tersexy ke-2 abis Luna, peran pendukung deket ama Xiu/ Kwon Yu Ri**

 **\- Sooyoung berpasangan dengan V / Shiksin bareng Luna, peran pendukung deket ama D.O/ Choi Soo Young**

 **MEMBER BTS (5 ORANG)**

 **\- Jungkook berpasangan dengan YoonA / Namjachingu Luna, peran utama/ Jeon Jung Kook**

 **\- Yoongi berpasangan dengan Tiffany / Sahabatnya Jungkook, peran pendukung deket ama Kris/ Min Yoon Gi**

 **\- Jimin berpasangan dengan Taeyeon / Leader BTS, peran pendukung deket ama Chanyeol/ Park Ji Min**

 **\- Jin berpasangan dengan Yuri / Member tersixpack ke-2 abis Jungkook, peran pendukung deket ama Chen/ Kim Seok Jin**

 **\- V berpasangan dengan Syoo / Gila bareng Jungkook, peran pendukung deket ama Chen & Kai/ Kim Tae Hyung**

 **AND THE OTHER BY I WANT TO BE A SEME!**

 **-o0o-**

Siapa yang tahu kalau setelah kejadian member uke EXO di makan(?) Oleh seme bejatnya lalu Luhan yang gempar ingin menjadi seme, kini kehidupan(?) Member EXO berjalan lancar seperti biasanya tanpa ada gangguan(?) Terlebih kini member exo-m yang berada dikorea. Ya, kini jadwal EXO tidak sepadat dulu waktu awal awal mereka debut.

Ini semua disebabkan karena tiba tiba Sooman mengumumkan bahwa di waktu waktu dekat ini akan menggelar debut artist grup baru sekaligus 2. _Boyband_ dan _Girlband_ itu akan debut bersama sama dengan nama berbeda. Ini sempat membingungkan para fans SMe tetapi para fans SMe menanti nantikan hal ini karena mereka ingin melihat bagaimana caranya artist grup debut sekaligus 2 dalam waktu yang sama dengan nama yang berbeda. Bukankah itu unik?

Maka dari itu, karena penyataan Sooman yang menyita seluruh stasiun tv, para member EXO jarang dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri acara acara tv seperti awal awal mereka tenar. Tapi itu semua tidak menjadi masalah untuk para member exo-k dan exo-m justru mereka senang, apalagi yang seme/uke nya ada di exo-k jadinya mereka bisa melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

###

"Hyung apa benar artist grup baru itu akan tinggal di dorm exo-k?" Tanya kai entah pada siapa "Hm.. ne Kai-ah, sepertinya begitu" jawab Suho "Tapi hyung, bukannya dorm kita ini hanya tersisa 6 kamar?" Tanya Sehun "Ya memang begitu sehunnie" ujar Luhan lembut "Kalau tidak cukup bagaimana?" Ucap Tao khawatir "Bukannya mereka harus berbagi?" Tanya Lay "Hmm memang begitu sih, tapi kalau mereka itu membernya banyak? Lalu bukankah mereka 2 grup artist namja dan yeoja?" Ujar Chanyeol "Sudahlah, aku yakin ini pilihannya sooman appa. Lagipula sooman appa tidak akan sekejam itu pada artist grup baru asuhan SMe. Kuyakin jika jumlahnya antara 4 atau 5" ujar Kris

"Makanan siap!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama Xiumin dan Baekhyun "Wah, baekki! Kau memasakanku lagi yaa?" Tanya Chanyeol "Ne yeollie" jawab Baekhyun "Umin-ah, kau memasakanku juga?" Tanya Chen "Tentu saja, Jongdae-ya" jawab Xiumin tersenyum "Malam ini kami memasak banyak, karena tadi sooman appa memberi kabar kalau malam ini artist grup baru itu akan kemari" ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan "Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat junior junior kita yang pastinya masih polos dan lugu!" Ujar Chanyeol "Yak! Apa maksudmu Yeollie?!" Protes Baekhyun "E..eh? Mak.. maksudku pasti mereka masih polos seperti L.. Lu-ge!" Ujsr Chanyeol beralasan takut takut Baekhyun marah padanya

"Jika kau berbuat macam macam pada grup yang yeoja, akan kubunuh kau Park Chan Yeol!" Ujar Baekhyun dingin 'Aura menyeramkan baekki sudah keluar, yak! Dasar mulut kurang ajar!' Batin Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk "Ne, aku setuju padamu Chanyeol!" Ujar Lay "Biar bagaimanapun mereka belum debut dan belum merasakan rasanya jadi artist grup" sambung Suho

"Oh iya hyung, kita menunggu mereka atau kita makan duluan," tanya sehun "kalau menurutku lebih baik menunggu Sehun-ah, karena kata Sooman appa mereka sebentar lagi sampai! Nanti kita bisa makan bersama sama" jawab Xiumin "Baiklah~" jawab Sehun

####

"Aku jadi tidak sabar! Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk Luhan oppa!" Ujar seorang yeoja tersenyum karena hari ini hari dimana mereka akan ke dorm EXO. Ya, mereka adalah Taeng, Luna, Fany, Yul, dan Syoo yang sedang ada didalam mobil "Kira kira bagaimana Luhan oppa sekarang yaa? Pasti dia akan sangat tampan!" Ujar Fany "Ne, aku yakin sekali dia sangat manly!" Seru syoo

Kini luna, taeng, fany, syoo, dan yul sedang menuju ke dorm exo-k sesuai dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Sooman.

Luna, fany, syoo, yul, dan taeng mengikuti audisi global sm di kanada.

Saat Luhan pergi kekorea untuk berkarir, Luna yang notabenenya adalah adiknya luhan, merantau ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan Studynya. Namun siapa sangka? Bahwa tenyata Luna yang memutuskan tinggal sendiri dikanada akhirnya bertemu dengan Tiffany, sahabat kecilnya dulu bersama Luhan

Ternyata Tiffany juga melanjutkan studynya di Kanada dan kebetulan mereka memasuki universitas yang sama karena pada saat mereka bertemu, mereka baru saja lulus SMA. Dan ternyata Tiffany tinggal bersama Taeng, Yul, dan Syoo yang juga sahabat kecil Luhan dulu. Tiffany menawarkan agar Luna tinggal bersama mereka dan diangguki cepat oleh Luna.

Sebenarnya pada saat mereka kuliah, Luhan sudah debut dengan member EXO namun, sayangnya mereka tinggal didaerah orang orang yang lebih menyukai bekerja, belajar, dan hal yang lebih dibutuhkan lainnya daripada harus menyiarkan berita tentang arus jaman jaman sekarang. Alhasil, mereka pun sampai sekarang tidak mengetahui Luhan tumbuh menjadi namja yang cute

Setahu mereka, dulu pada saat mereka kecil, Luhan adalah namja yang manly, suka bermain bola, dan selalu bersikap dewasa jika kerap kali mereka bertengkar. Saat dikanada, Mereka ingin sekali menghubungi Luhan namun karena luhan sangat sibuk dan juga tidak mengetahui nomor baru akhirnya Luhan mengabaikannya dan mereka semua tidak berhubungan contact dengan Luhan

Saat mereka lulus dari kampus mereka dengan nilai yang memuaskan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ikut dalam SM Global Audition di Kanada. Dan, yah.. mereka diterima. Mereka berlima diterima di SMe sebagai artist grup baru. Pada saat interview, Sooman dan para staff baru tahu jika Luna adalah adik Luhan. Pantas saja muka Luna sedikit mirip Luhan atau bahkan terlihat seperti Luhan versi wanita.

Dan juga betapa terkejutnya Sooman dan para staff jika ternyata teman temannya Luna yang juga lolos audisi adalah sahabat kecil Luhan dulu. Sooman langsung merancang ide waktu melihat ternyata bakat Luhan menurun pada adik dan sahabat kecilnya dulu. Sooman sengaja berkata supaya mereka tidak mengungkap bahwa mereka adalah trainee sm dan itu semua karena sooman ingin membuat kejutan dengan luhan.

Sooman memperpendek masa training mereka dan segera mendebutkan mereka dikorea karena yah.. ternyata sooman mengadakan training mereka berlima khusus di Kanada. Pada saat ingin terbang ke Korea, Luna dkk baru tahu jika Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, Taehyung, dan Suga juga adalah Training SMe. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Jungkook dkk adalah teman sekelas mereka sewatu Kuliah dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luna sangat mengagumi Jungkook yang sifatnya acuh tak acuh. Menurutnya itu cool

Begitupun dengan Fany, Syoo, Taeng, dan Yul. Mereka juga terkejut apalagi sewaktu sikap Jungkook dkk sangat terlihat welcome untuk mereka. Yah, berbeda saat mereka kulaih. Saat kuliah Jungkook, Suga, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jin sangat terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi dan pelit bicara, mungkin jika Suga dan Taehyung memang murah senyum tapi untuk Jungkook? Mereka baru melihat Jungkook dengan versi yang sangat perhatian apalagi pada Luna kkk~

Sooman pun akhirnya tahu bahwa Jungkook dkk adalah teman sekelas Luna dkk sewaktu kuliah. Entahlah menurut sooman ini adalah berita baik! Apalagi jumlah mereka sama sama berlima, lalu pada saat menjalani waktu training yang tersisa untuk Luna dkk ternyata ada berita yang membuat hati sooman meledak kegirangan! Yaa, beritanya adalah artist grup asuhan mereka yang baru mempunyai hubungan special dan lebih dari seorang teman training

Sooman terlihat sangat senang melihat kedekatan mereka pada saat training sampai akhirnya memutuskan keputusan yang dibilang cukup gila karena sooman memutuskan untuk memberikan artist grup baru mereka tinggal di dorm exo-k. Yah, alasan lain yang lumayan masuk akal adalah Sooman tidak mempunyai tempat strategis untuk membuat dorm mereka 2 sekaligus dalam waktu yang sama.

Kembali kecerita :v

"Ah! Aku masih menyimpan foto ini! Lihatlah ini, Luhan oppa terlihat manly sekali disini!" Ujar Yuri menyodorkan handphone nya kepada teman temannya "Ahahaha, pada saat itu aku ingat sekali! Luhan oppa menyatakan perasaan kepada Taeng!" Ujar Syoo tertawa mengingat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyeon. Pada saat itu Luhan sudah berumur 14 tahun sedangkan taeng 12 tahun dan yang lain masih 10 tahun kecuali Luna yang paling kecil karena berumur 9 tahun

◆ Flasback ◆

"Annyeong Taeng^^" sapa Luhan yang sudah berdiri disebelah Taeng yang tengah memandangi pemandangan lalu Luhan pun ikut memandangi pemandangan ditaman tempat khusus mereka bermain "Lu oppa!" Seru taeng senang melihat kedatangan Luhan "Bogoshieppoyo oppa" seru taeng lagi lalu memeluk Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya "Hahaha kau lucu sekali Taeng" ujar Luhan lalu mengacak - acak rambut Taeng. Sebenarnya nama Taeng itu awalnya berawal dari Luhan yang memanggil Taeyeon dengan taeng atau Yeonnie, sedangkan Fany, Yul, Syoo, dan Luna memanggil Taeng dengan sebutan "Eonnie yeon"

"Oppa! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Ujar taeng mempoutkan bibirnya "Aniya! Jika begitu kau terlihat sangat lucu, aku jadi tidak bosan memandangi wajah lucumu yang berbanding balik dengan umurmu, Yeonnie!" Ujar Luhan "Oppa!" Seru Taeng lalu menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal "Hehehe, mianhaeyo princess cantik!" Ucap Luhan lalu mencubit pelan pipi Taeng yang langsung merona setelahnya

"Lulu oppaa!" Teriak beberapa yeoja yang kini tengah berlari lari. Luhan dan Taeng pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melihat Luna, Syoo, Yul, dan Fany berlari lari kearah mereka "Hei! Jangan berlari!" Ujar Taeng berkacak pinggang. Setelah sampai didepan Luhan dan Taeng mereka hanya cengengesan

"Mianhaeyo!" Ujar mereka "Gwenchana, kenapa kalian berlari lari" tanya Luhan "Oppa! Kudengar dari Luna kau ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada Yeon eonni yah!" Tanya Syoo lantang dengan polos dan tampang watados nya tanpa melihat perubahan muka luhan yang memerah karena menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kalian ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang dan pada saat ingin menyatakannya tiba tiba ada orang yang langsung berjata bahwa kalian ingin menyatakan cinta

Taeyeon pun hanya melongo "Menyatakan perasaan," tanya Taeng tidak mengerti "E..eh? A.. apa maksudmu Soo-ah?" Tanya Luhan salting "Aigoo! Tadi kata Luna, oppa mau menyatakan cinta kepada Yeon eonni seperti drama yang kutonton, Han Tae Hee menyatakan perasaannya pada Sara! Kalau kata Taehee hmm.. 'Saranghaeyo!' Lalu memegang tangan sara dengan romantis!" Ujsr Yuri langsung menjelaskan drama yang sering dia tonton 'Birth Of Beauty'

Tiffany yang mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Ck! Pabboya! Kalian ini, orang ingin menyatakan perasaan malah dibilang seperti itu! Kan Luhan oppa jadi salting" ujar Tiffany "Benar begitu, Luhan oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon kemudian "A..ah? Ti.. tidakk! Kee.. kenapa ka.. kau malah percaya ke.. kepada mereka?" Tanya Luhan gugup "Oppa! Jelas jelas kemarin malam kau menuliskan beberapa kata romantis di kertas lalu berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila! Saat aku tanya kau malah menjawab akan menyatakan perasaan kepada taeyeon eonni sekarang" ujar Luna yang semakin membuat pipi Luhan memerah

"Jadi benar begitu, Lulu oppa? Jawab aku!" Ujar Taeyeon dan segera saja Luhan terjatuh berlutut dan meraih tangan Taeyeon. Sedangkan Taeyeon dan yang lain hanya melongo tidak percaya "Ne, mereka benar. Aku mencintaimu, mungkin kita masih terlalu kecil tapi aku rasa umur bukan menhadi penghalang kan, Saranghae Kim Tae Yeon" ucap Luhan menatap mata Taeyeon

"Aigoo! Benar benar dramatis! Drama Korea Gratis! Yeon eonni menjadi sara dan Luhan oppa menjadi taehee!" Ujar Yuri terharu(?) "Luhan oppa ngomong apa sih kepada yeon eon?" Tanya Luna dengan tampang watados "Saranghae itu apa?" Tanya Luna lagi "Omonaa! Ini romantis sekali! Aku tidak suka drama! Tapi ini bukan drama!" Ujar Sooyoung "Ck! Terima saja Yeon, bukankah kau bilang kau juga menyukai Lulu oppa?" Ujar Tiffany yang membuat semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipi Taeyeon sedangkan luhan hanya melongo tak percaya, benarkah Taeyeon juga menyukainya?

"E..eh,," ujar Taeyeon salting "Taeng, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah sedih(?) "Hah? A.. aniyaa!" Elak Taeyeon "Padahal aku berharapnya kau mencintaiku, bukan menyukaiku" ujar Luhan lalu berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Taeyeon dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Taeyeon. Entah kenapa Taeng menjadi berkata "Aniya! Aku mencintaimu oppa! Bukan hanya menyukai! Makanya tadi aku bilang aniya!" Ujar Taeyeon tuba tiba dan segera menutup mulutnya

Dan ternyata tadi itu Luhan hanya akting, dia tersenyum lalu berbalim dan memeluk taeyeon "Gomawo!" Ujar Luhan dan mari kita lihat Syoo dan Yul yang sudah berpelukan, Tiffany yang menganga, sedangkan Luna yang melongo tak mengerti dengan yang didepannya

"Taeng.." ujar Luhan masih memeluk Taeng "Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon yang masih setia dipeluk Luhan "Tandanya kita sudah emnjadi sepasang kekasihkan?" Tanya Luhan dan taeyeon hanya mengangguk saja "Mian.." ujar Kuhan yang membuat taeyeon bingung "untuk apa?" Tanya Taeng "Harusnha aku mengatakannya sejak dulu Yeonni.." ujar Luhan "Gwenchana! Yang penting sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih" ujar Taeyeon tersenyum "Aniyo, aku.. aku.. terlambat Yeonni" ucap luhan lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatao taeng penuh harap

"Besok aku akan kembali ke China" ujar Luhan merasa bersakah pada Taeng. Bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk Taeyeon. Baru saja semenit mereka jadian bahkan tidak sampai semenit, apakah harus menjadi seperti ini? Baru saja Taeyeon merasakan bahagia apakah ini akhirnya? Luhan akan kembali ke China,,

"Tapi Taeng, aku benar benar mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo~" ujar Luhan menatap Taeyeon sendu. Tak lama kemudia Taeyeon menaruh tangannya dipipi Luhan "Gwenchanayo, aku percayanhatimu masih padakj oppa bahkan jika kau dichina nanti. Kita masih bisa berhubungankan?" Tanya Taeyeon mencoba mengerti walaupun hatinya terasa sakit. Jujur, inilah yang Luhan suka dari Taeyeon. Menurutnya Taeyeon adalah yeoja yang mandiri dan dewasa. Dan dia suka itu

"Gomawo! Aku semakin mencintaimu!" Ujar Luhan lalu tiba tiba mendapat tepukan tangan dari Luna, Tiffany, Yul, dan Syoo. Walaupun Luna tidak mengerti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang namun ketika Fany, Yul, dan Syoo tepuk tangan luna hanya mengikutinya saja "Nah, mari kita berfoto! Ini akan dirindukan Yeon eonni ketika lulu oppa di China!" Ujar Fany lalu mengambil cameranya dan mengarahkan kearah mereka semua yang sedang tersenyum

Luna, Syoo, dan yul segera menyusul Fany, Lu, dan Taeng. Mereka berfoti dengan Luna bergaya V-sign, Syoo yang cibi cibi :v, Yul yang memakai jari jempol dan telunjuk membentuk sebuat love*ngertikan? Gayanya Donghae dan artist korea yang lagi trend* Tiffany yang memegang camera dan ditengah adalah Luhan dan Taeng dengan gaya Luhan merangkul Taeng lalu taeng tersenyum dan memegang jangan luhan yang sedang merangkulnya

》TBC《

HOLLAAA Thotor punya ff after lagi kwakwakwa, gimana pada mau lanjut gak? Thor liat dari commentnya yaa^^

SARANGHAE ILY!


End file.
